


Pokemon 25 countdown prompts

by Kian051001



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: 25th Anniversary countdown, Gen, pokemon 25th anniversary, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kian051001/pseuds/Kian051001
Summary: Short fictlets detailing my OC's pokemon journey from his starter all the way to becoming champion and all the escapades along the way!
Kudos: 1





	Pokemon 25 countdown prompts

Rainbow woke up to the sound of incessant banging on his door. Barry, of course. The black haired boy quickly grabbed his hat and the pokeball for his partner pokemon a Hippopotas he called Hippodog. He quickly released it from the ball as he ran down the stairwell and opened the door. 

“You’re late! I’m fining you 10 million pokedollars!” The blonde boy shouted.

“Good morning to you too Barry.” Rainbow said pushing past him.

Barry told him that they were going to go to see the “super cool professor dude” that he saw on television that night before to ask him to give them both starter pokemon. Rainbow followed along but remembered that he probably should lead the way because his mother always told him that tall grass hid wild pokemon that may jump out and attack them. They arrived at the start of route 201 and it looked pretty peaceful, wild Starlys in the trees making their nests and wild Kricketots playing their tunes. 

“I’m gonna go on ahead Rainbow, don’t go too slow or I’ll fine you-” Barry was about to start running but was cut off by a booming voice.

“STOP YOU FOOLISH BOY,” the voice shouted as Starly flew away at the sound.

“What?” Barry said in reply stepping back, “Professor Rowan? From the TV?”

“You foolish boy, has nobody ever told you not to step out into tall grass? You have no pokemon of your own. Reckless youngsters.” Rowan looked furious, “Do you love Pokemon?”

Rainbow and Barry both looked confused by the question but said yes without a doubt. Of course they did, they dreamed of being Pokemon masters like Red and all the rest of the trainers they’d seen on their televisions growing up. Rowan called for his assistant Dawn to bring the briefcase he had forgotten at the Lake.

“Now, I am entrusting you with these pokemon, like you, they are new to this world they will learn alongside you.I am trusting you to take care of them, to raise them and to love them. Can you do that?” Before the Professor had finished his speech both boys nodded, “Good.”

He opened the briefcase and sent out 3 pokemon. Chimchar, a small monkey with a flame on its tail, looked overjoyed to see the two boys and showed off its scratch attack before doing a backflip. Next, Turtwig, a turtle that had a small sapling growing on its head upon seeing the boys it withdrew into its shell. Finally, Piplup, a blue penguin who smiled and hit a tree with its pound attack which dropped some fruit in front of Barry, 

“Hey Rainbow, you can go first. I wouldn’t wanna get the advantage y’know.” Barry smirked.  
Rainbow laughed it off and walked over to the Turtwig still inside its shell and asked Rowan for its pokeball.

“Good choice.” Rowan smiled as he passed the ball to him.  
Barry politely asked for the Chimchar and smiled as he picked it up and let it rest on his shoulder.

“Rainbow, ever since you walked into town with your Hippopotas and we became friends I’ve always wanted to say this. Let’s battle, one on one. My Chimchar versus your Turtwig.” Barry looked excitedly at Rainbow.

“I can’t say no to that.” Rainbow smiled down at his newly obtained pokemon, “You ready little guy?”

Turtwig nodded and readied itself for battle. Chimchar jumped down from Barry’s shoulders as he ordered it to use scratch on Turtwig. Rainbow ordered it to use withdraw in return as the rain of scratches came down upon the turtle and then he ordered it to tackle the monkey pokemon. Chimchar was thrown off its feet as Turtwig stood above it but the fire monkey wasn’t done yet. The fire on the end of its tail grew stronger and it lunged at Turtwig to use scratch but it was too late. Turtwig tackled it yet again. Chimchar fell down and fainted.

“Darn it!” Barry shouted angrily but quickly tended to his pokemon partner. He smiled as he picked it up and put it back in its pokeball.

Both boys thanked Professor Rowan again, however he was more impressed by the amazing battle that had just happened in front of him. Rowan and his assistant took their leave back to Sandgem town but told the boys that they should come visit him sometime. 

With that, Barry and Rainbow went their separate ways for the day, both of their mothers smiling as they showed off their new pokemon though they both knew this would be the last day they would see them sleep at home for a while. 

The next day, they began their pokemon adventures with all the wonder and mystery that they would find along the way.


End file.
